


dirkjohn with a hint of pale dirkjade

by gardenjadeharley



Series: earth c endeavors (everyone lives au) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance, pale dirkjade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenjadeharley/pseuds/gardenjadeharley
Summary: does what it says on the tin
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Series: earth c endeavors (everyone lives au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575334
Kudos: 15





	dirkjohn with a hint of pale dirkjade

Jade’s eyes fluttered open and shut slowly, letting herself relax under the soft touch of her moirail. She hummed gently and smiled up at Dirk, of whom she was sprawled across the lap of. He was nervous, his mouth a stiff line on his face. “Dirky what’s wrong?” Jade spoke, barely above a whisper. He pauses for a moment then looks down, tilting his head. He sighs and Jade reaches up and pulls his glasses off, setting them aside. He can’t help but smile at her, his features softening.  
“It’s nothing.” Dirk mumbles tiredly. “I just…” he exhales sharply.  
“You’re thinking about John aren’t you?” a slight smile tugs at Jade’s lips and she wiggles her eyebrows. He rolls his eyes, but concedes and grins. “Knew it.” she giggles and Dirk flicks her forehead lovingly. Jade feigns offense, before sitting up and resting herself against the arm of the couch. “You know.” she begins, “He likes you too I’ve told you like a million times.” She stares accusingly at him. Dirk sighs and runs a hand through his hair, letting it fall back down in his face before speaking,  
“And I’ve told you that I know he doesn’t.” he huffs and settles back into the cushions. Jade sighs dramatically and takes his hand in hers, running her fingers over his calloused ones, and playing with the edges of his gloves.  
“You are both so stupid.” Dirk looks at her and smiles, and she laughs, and they both know that it’s true.  
Jade falls asleep with Dirk’s arms around her, and after a while he carries her to bed and tucks her gently under the covers. He turns to leave, but there’s a soft knock on the door. It’s quiet but incessant, and he figures he should answer. His shades have long since been returned to their place on the bridge of his nose, but he pushes them up subconsciously anyway.  
Dirk opens the door in one nervous motion, and is greeted by the sigh of John. Both boys are taken aback in surprise, but John speaks first. “Dirk? Where’s Jade? She asked me to come over for movie night.” He frowns a little bit and tilts his head questioningly. Dirk fumbles to find words but speaks.  
“Oh uh, she just went to bed, we had a feelings jam and she fell asleep.” Dirk’s face settles back to a neutral expression, “She didn’t mention anything about you coming over though.” John laughs and it takes Dirk by surprise again.  
“Oh well I’m not surprised.” He scratches the back of his neck idly, “Would you want to watch these movies together instead?” He holds out the stack of dvds in his other hand smiling. Dirk’s eyes graze across the titles, settling on a familiar one. Kimi no na wa. He looks back up at John with a sly grin,  
“Yeah let’s do it.” He steps aside to let John into the house, then closes the door behind them.The two of them settle onto the couch awkwardly, and John starts the movie. Dirk is half paying attention to the movie, half just staring at John through his shades. He can’t help it really, and he knows John would never like him like that, but he just cannot stop himself from giving in to the tireless longing. Halfway through the movie he zones back in, and loses himself in it. He wishes he could feel normal. He doesn’t like feeling things. Especially things he doesn’t know how to deal with. He thinks of John and how much better off he probably is, and how much better he’s dealing with the shit show that is your lives. Jade would scold him for thinking like this, because no, no one is dealing with it well, you just think they are.  
He finds himself crying softly, and as he looks back up at the screen he finds it paused. John is staring at him with concern, the tv remote in his hands.  
“Dirk, are you crying?” Dirk turns his head, and his eyes widen. Before he can answer, John moves across the couch, and settles himself in front of Dirk. He hesitantly reaches for Dirk’s face, and though he is shaking, Dirk does not stop him. John pulls the glasses from his face, and looks into his eyes. Dirk shifts uncomfortably and averts his gaze to the floor. His eyes are red and glazed over, and he doesn’t have any justification he just... isn’t used to this. There’s something so foreign about living all your life alone and then, suddenly never being alone again. It’s different with Jade, she understands, she doesn’t make Dirk question whether he’s acceptable or normal, she just... allows him to exist.  
At some point Dirk realizes he’s been mumbling to himself and John is looking at him in fascination. John reaches up and wipes the tears out of his eyes with a smile. “Dude I definitely am not dealing with shit any better than you are.” He laughs, and it’s a warm, resonating sound. Dirk turns to face him and he feels...nice. His eyebrows scrunch in confusion, he feels weightless and soft at the edges, like he’s in a cloud. Just now he’s suddenly aware that John’s hand is still resting on his cheek. He inhales sharply and John looks over at him. He leans in slowly, agonizingly so, and places his lips on Dirk’s. Dirk’s eyes widen in surprise before he relaxes into the kiss.  
Soon John is on top of Dirk, straddling his waist. His hands are on Dirk’s chest, grazing against his sides, making him shiver. John pulls away and Dirk’s eyes open again, and he’s left panting and needy. John smiles at him and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Can I tell you something?” his breath is hot against his skin and Dirk swallows thickly, nodding. “I love you.” John giggles and a weight in Dirk’s chest lifts. He leans back and his eyes meet with John’s. He pulls John into a passionate kiss, cupping his face between his hands.  
Someone clears their throat from behind the two and they are suddenly scrambling away from each other. Jade is standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, a huge grin spread across her face. Dirk and John look at each other and then back at Jade. John puts his face in his hands and Dirk’s expression becomes neutral aside from the incredible blush all over his face. He reaches for his shades and slips them on.  
“So… Jade, come to join us for movie night?”


End file.
